Facility demonstrated microbeam component of the LAMMP. Specifically, visiting scientists were interested in building a laser-scanning Confocal Ablation Trapping System (CATS) and an Optical Trapping Microscopy System (OTMS) at Umea University in Sweden. Discussions will lead to the creation of CATS and OTMS systems within a multi-disciplinary microbeam program, incorporating chemistry, biology, physics, and medicine, almost identical to the LAMMP program at the Beckman Laser Institute.